The current multi-part forms manufacturing process, requires numerous steps in the production process, resulting in a much more costly form in both components, as well as manpower, machinery and electrical power. The current design requires separate pages of paper, preprinting expense, cutting of the paper into appropriate sized sheets, production of carbon paper sheets made with "no carbon spots" (if utilized), inserted between the appropriate pages, and cut to the proper size (or CF & CB, NCR coated pages), alignment and assembly of all components, gluing of the edges, punching of tractor pin holes in the edges or outside borders of the continuous forms and perfing between forms. Not only does this design use more components, more labor, require more expensive and specialized machinery to manufacture, more consumption of electrical power--but is much heavier as a finished product. This single page design will also allow for "print on demand" production of personalized or sequentially numbered forms. Sequentially numbered or personalized forms currently require an additional step or pass in the printing process, or an expensive digital press, to produce these forms for companies that don't want to have to manually fill out their company's information in the shipping portion of the form. Specific offices where the shipping information is always the same for that particular location usually use these. The existing process and design is normally preprinted and then the personalized company address information or sequentially numbering or personalized account numbers printed on the form after the form has already been produced as a standard blank as part of a mass production run. This personalization process adds even more expense to the product and overall process. Most multi-part forms are ordered in huge quantities to provide for the lowest cost per form, and may have to be trashed or marked up if information such as phone number, address, account numbers, etc, change after the printing.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide an equally functional multi-part form, but without the expense and waste of the current process and product in use today. Utilization of this invention will also result in less consumption of natural resources, electrical power, less fuel for transporting since it will weigh less, while also reducing storage space since it can be printed on demand. The ability to produce this product on demand via duplex laser technology allows for production to be done in many in-house print shops, or local "quik copy" or "print-on-demand" facilities, such as Kinkos or other "quick print" franchises.